Hey Baby!
by Marahaprilmaybutters
Summary: 3 to be grown men got stuck with a baby who according to note happens to be their daughter ! whose baby is it ..Butch , Boomer or Brick? The only to find out is to find its mother.. Whose baby is it ? Read and Find out!
1. got a baby

**disclamer: I dont own anything including the story**

**...**

sunday morning 10:00 am

the city of darkville a place where a vilans live harshly with each other,well you wont expect villans to live peacefully anyway as we go to our not so favriote place the villan's hero or the villan's villan oh you get what i mean anyway as we go to "mohim manor" we could see our three rrb in their beds peacefully sleeping with their oh my gosh girlfriends but who are these girls?well the one with the green ruff is Magen , the one with the red is Kumkiyo and the one with the blue is Fiona these girls are from the least famous gang" Hero killers "[haha i never saw them in my life killing even an ant] suddlney the doorbell rang

Magen:butchie dear will you get it?

butch: sure stuff! swetty [butch head towards the front door]

Brick:Who in the name of evil Me is out side?

butch: if you open the door Mister Scum bag you will find out what are you waiting for bonehead open the door and get me the gift basket [Boomer opened the door and lift the basket got it in there was a blanket on top and when he lift the blanket up he saw a BABY]

butch:ahhh![screaming] this is the worst gift I saw in my life throw it out side

brick: i know oh the horror I think my eyes cant take it longer.. boomer:ahh come on its just a baby and there is a letter with it

brick: oh great now what kind of evil idiot will leave a baby to us so we could take care of it I think the letter will say "Dear whoever reads it ! I leave my baby to your care take good care of it so it could become a good man/women like you?

Boomer: actually it says"bastards ! idiots ! bloody pigs take care of your doughter"

brick : doughter ! I so dont have any doughter or son butch: this is so not my doughter too because I wear condoms even if i am sleeping

Boomer: guys she is so not mine too but maybe just maybe it can be you know our doughter

brick: no way dude ... megan:hey [looking at baby] ahh how cute ![harshly to butch] Is this yours ? butch: no its not mine its his [pointing at Brick]

kumkiyo: i need an explaination if its your baby then you must be married to

brick: say what thats so not mine its .. its boomer's

fiona:boomer!

boomer: no she is not mine either its of butch he have got a factroy of babies girls: you bloody cheater liars scum bags we hate you [boys tried to stop girls but they left] brick[to baby]: thanks to you we are single in weekend ... and you ruienied our entertaiment ...[baby starts crying]

Boomer: oh no!

...

well thats it for 2day plz review and trust me this is one of coolest story you will love it and once again dis story is so not mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so here is the next chapter I hope u enjoy it**

**...**

**Butch pov**

**Boomer was staring at the baby in a confusion while Brick was serching 3 pairs for ear plugs and **

**well I was shouting at the baby to stop crying. Brick covered his ears with his hands and said"make**

**it stop!Make it stop" Boomer picked up the baby and pated its back and said in a childish voice"I think its hungry" Brick ran towards kitchen and I followed him he opened the fridge . **

**Brick:Do you think babies eat fish**

**Butch: no they dont**

**Brick: so what do they eat!**

**Butch : baby food!**

**Brick:oooo! how do you know?**

**Butch:seduca told me when I tried to feed her baby a chicken leg piece**

**Brick:so! where do we find this BABY FOOD**

**Butch: well I dont know In a food store **

**Brick: so go man and bring him baby food**

**Butch: why would I go?**

**Brich shooted me his one of death glare .. no offence but it was scary so I gave up and walked to our**

**maindoor I swear I saw brick smirk**

**...**

**{after 5 hours}**

**I was walking home with a carton of Pampers on my back 40 packs of differnt Baby cerials and 10**

**feader cups .. while I was walking people were laughing at me like I was a circus joker I hid my face**

**in my hands and baaaangg "ooouch u f***" I had hit my head with a tree I ran towards our minors front door I walked in hurridly and saw Boomer and Brick sleeping soundly beside the crying baby**

**huh .. they must be wearing ear plugs I picked up an irion rod and hit both of them on heads on my this action the baby laughed , I smirked and they both shouted from pain **

**Brick: you...never mind ! so did u bring the so called baby food?**

**Butch :well 50 type of cerial and 20 packet of diapers**

**Boomer: guys hurry up she is hungry ..**

**Brick: so how do u make it? babysitter Butch **

**me: well u open it and then ... come on open up **

**suddlney the packet was ripped and the whole cerial powder was on my face**

**Brick and boomer laughed aloud (ooo now they crossed the line by laughing at my face)I ripped a **

**packet and threw it on them . after that it became a cerial powder fight when we heard the baby**

**cry .I took a deep brethe and started to make the cerial . In 2 min the cerial was ready I gave it to boomer who feeded it to the baby but in 3 mins he came back and said**

**" butch she wants more!"**

**I made the cerial again and gave it to boomer but then he came back and said that the baby want more . This process happend like 15 times .Ok now I mad **

**ME: what is she? a monster she is continously eating ...and eating **

**Brick: now I am confirm that its not my baby **

**Butch: yeah ok she is not mine either !**

**Boomer: guys ! guys quit fighting and silence its sleep**

**I sighed and so did Boomer and Brick. we fell on the sofa near by and suddleny I sniffed something bad..I lifted my head and covered my nose so did Brick**

**Brick: Butch! when did the last time you showered **

**Butch: its not me**

**Brick: oh no! Boomer did poppee on my favriote Sofa**

**Butch: ok he had got to stop that**

**I kicked boomer on his face he fell down **

**Boomer: what the heck Butch?**

**Brick: Boomer ! I totally understand that you have some issues but**

**Butch: but you gotta stop messing our sofa **

**Boomer: what did I did?**

**Brick: you did a poppie again **

**Boomer: so thats what the smell is?**

**Butch: go and wash your self while me and Brick burn this sofa **

**Boomer : [while covering his nose] Its not me its the baby **

**Butch: oooh Gross!**

**Brick: ok go and clean it up Boomer **

**Boomer: no! I wont ..**

**Brick: ok I will give you 50 dollers**

**Boomer:ohh!**

**Boomer walked towards the baby and opened her diaper while making a bad face he held the diapers edge and said**

**Boomer: what should I do with it ...**

**Brick: throw it .. throw it**

**Boomer walked towards the bin which was unforchonitly behind us suddenly he got tripped by the **

**baby feeder cup and the diaper flew towards us **

**Brick:[shouted]**

**Butch: Nooooo !**

**and the diaper was on...**

**ok thats for today plz review and tell me what you felt about it but guys  
I am a new writer so plz be kind**

**OK answering review **

ButtercupRocks : thanx 4 liking the story. I feel honored by the review of a great writer like you:-D love you alot

Quanktumspirit: you will find out besides maybe its Brick;s and I havent decided the baby name yet you give me a suggestion, love you

YouDon'tNeedToKnow: I am a new writer actually but thanx for the advice . do reviw ...love you

babydoll: havent you read the summary do review love you

animeskullgirl16 : I think I have read your stories do tell me their names but thanx for the review and feedback love you

She-Pirates kick-BUTT : I am sorry I am a new writer I dont know alot of stuff and about the real writer I would tell you in the end

and Thanx to all those who read it + love you all...

[By the way If I dont get 10 reviews I would quit this story ]


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx everyone 4 ur kind reviews love u all**

**A important announcment**

**Dear readers!**

**I cant seriously decide what should be tha baby's name ? so i decided that all of u must send me reviews by there lovely names ! the one with the most cutest and lovely name will be choosen for the baby plz do cooprate and review and If you got bored of the story so tell me so I may conclude it .**

**thanx alot**

**answering reviews: **

**ppgxrrb lov :thanx alot 4 advice I will try my best **

**she kicks pirate butt: thanx love u seriously...+ thanx 4 adding me to ur fav story list:-**

**you dont need to know: oooo... thanx do review love you**

**buttercuprox: I really feel honoured plz do reviw and your story rocks my frndz and my self r ur fans**

**Quanktumspirit: thanx alot plz reviw but its one of my plan to almost kill the child**

**babydoll: well thanx for liking it **

**animeskullgirl16: yeah I have read them and are one of my very favriotes and trust me I feel so honoured by a review of a very great **

**writer like your self and I seriously cant belive that i am in your favriote story list ooo I am so excited**

**person:yeah i am anspired by that but that doesnt mean that i am gonna make it exactly like that + I am seriously not planning butch and about u know how should i write .. dont mind but I would rather want to do it the second way thanx anyway**

**...**

**{Boomer pov}**

**maybe Brick did have done something good in this life thats why instead of the poope landing on my face it landed on Butch's .yuck!**

**yes it do sound gross .I had vomited like 5 times today but I believe that I will vomit 10 times more .Babies have only **

**2 duties in this world first loading and second unloading this mean that first the baby eats and then it wastes ofcourse Butch 20**

**packets of diapers wasnt enough we have like gone to market for a 20 times till now **

**Brick: Boomer! snap out of your thoughts its your turn to go to market!**

**Butch:hush up she is asleep**

**Me: so should I go**

**Brick: what are waiting for an invitation **

**Me:alright aliright no need to get cranky!**

**...**

**On my way I was singing Low by flo rida yeah its my favriote song**

**shawty got apple bottom jeans**

**Boots with fur **

**the whole ouch... **

**before I started swearing but then when I looked at the person infront of me I couldnt move I stared blankly at the person infront of**

**me ..**

**?:I am seriously sorry ! are you hurt? Anything bleeding should I take you to hospital...**

**she was continously blabing so beautifull and annoying ..before it got out of control I should answer **

**Me: no I am fine... you ok ! fair lady [ I tried show her I was gentleman)**

**?: no thanx anyway I should introduce my self I am Bubbles rose Utonium **

**ME: I am Bummer.. I mean Booser... Boomer ...Boomer jojo Him **

**Bubbles: Nice to meet you ...Wow you have got a long name!**

**Me: no Its just Boomer jojo him **

**She is more dumb than me **

**Bubbles: you know I think I know you .. wait ..Townswille College your the nerd from our college**

**Me: are you hot bubbles I mean Bubbles **

**Bubbles: yeah Its me Boom Boom nerd I mean Boomer you are so changed**

**Me: and you havent change at all !**

**Bubbles: I know but I lost 5 kg after 5 years **

**Me:cool!**

**Bubbles: yeah you are ! I mean that ...[she blushed ]**

**me : hey there is Coffe shop nearby you want to buzz over for a chat**

**Bubbles:as long as it involves Fashion I am in**

**...**

**hey guys cant upload more studies pressure but I will soon promise in next episode I will show Boomers Past Its a little tragedy so plz dont mind but they will have a happy ending I promisE **

**DO REVIEW OR ELSE **

**... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey **

**I am trying to update as quick as possible . I am not going to update next week . so here is the chapter Enjoy!**

**...**

**Reviews ansewer**

**Person:**** Hmmm... no idea ! didnt decide yet and I will try ur way ,Thanx for review love u**

**Babydool:****Cool names ! thanx 4 feedback & u will see which name is selected in chapter 8 I guess**

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT : **** hmmm ur one sounds cooler ! sorry for mis writing ur awsome pen name, plz dont be mad Do review**

**TomboybuttercupSakaast: ****is it a name?**

**animeskullgirl16:****K, lets see which one will get selected**

**JayJayBrownie:****Cool name ! I love it maybe I will name the baby after u, do review and for Tamira or Tami u know its cool but ur name is more coller or coolest**

**we sat on the second table. Bubbles smiled **

**Boomer: its been 5 years since we...**

**Bubbles: I..actually **

**Boomer:leave that topic. so what are you doing here in this place?**

**Bubbles:I came here for a purpose**

**Boomer:k, how are your sisters?**

**Bubbles : Blossom got engaged to Dexter last month , they have been dating since she joined Alaska**

**Boomer:and Butters!I mean Buttercup**

**Bubbles gazed at me and then she lowered her head . she smirked**

**Bubbles: after your brother broke her heart she left .. dad took her somewhere I dont know**

**Boomer: Look ! it wasnt Butch's fault infact your sister broke my brother's heart**

**Bubbles glared at me **

**Bubbles: oh really , Boomer I am surprised you havent change at all your still stubrron and anxious **

**Boomer: Bubbs! look wait whats that ..**

**I was staring at the diomand ring in her wedding finger . she seemed shock she tried to hid it , but she couldnt **

**Bubbles:last week Yuri propsed me and I agreed **

**I stared at her in disblief "no" was the only word I could say **

**Bubbles:he is going to Canda for buisness He will be back after 2 months & we will get married the same day **

**I flinced ,as I gritted my teeth , my hands locked into fists **

**Boomer: so what are you doing here ?**

**I almost growled at her**

**Bubbles: Boomer I came to invite you**

**Boomer: Bubbles get out before hurt you plz!plz{i shouted} Please!**

**Bubbles shivered and ran to the exit she looked behind once I saw tears in her beautifull eyes .**

**{after 10 min}**

**"why are you crying like a baby girl Boomer " Brick almost shouted at me .He seemed depressed . He wanted to shout but he couldnt cuz the baby was frowned than sat beside me "look! lets just forget this ! they left us 5 years ago by their own choice . they moved on and so will we , you dont see me crying after Blossom Butch will be home in few minutes ,Dont bring this topic up last time we saved him after his silly attempt of sueside this time we might get late"I flinched at his last sentence .**

**I went to my room.I sat on my bed . there was a cutter beside me lamb I picked it up and cutted my arms as the painfull memories flowed in my mind.**

**Its a tregedy but they will end up togather . soon Do review or else **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer:seriously dont own anything even this story

Chapter:5

**(the contest of names will finish on 8-Febuary -2011)**

...

{flashback}

Boomer pov_  
_**She is prefect  
She is incompareable  
She is undescribable Bubbles  
**

**She is so beautiful that  
Whomosoever you touch become's beautiful  
**_  
_**She think that nothing should be wrong in the world  
She want to fill everybody's life with color**

__

**she is out to write everybody's fate  
she remain in her own tune  
What is this habit?  
Why so admant?  
Tell me this**

__

**She is always lost in sloving everybody else's problems  
Sometime slove her own problem as well**

__

**Listen Bubbles  
Understand this  
No matter how much you try  
There shall be none like you**

__

**She is persuadable by talks  
She get emotional  
Without thinking how the path of love is**

__

**She become crazy in a moment  
And do what her heart says  
She don't care for the world  
**_  
_**Whom we call Bubbles,  
Is one in million  
When she come's to eyes,  
She stops only after reaching heart**

"Not bad" said Butch sitting beside him . He was wearing Green T shirt with jeans simple but cool as usual ..He unlike me had big forest green eyes & his black sparkly hair which laid on his forhead made any girl dying for him but that didnt matter to him the only girl he wanted dying for him was not intrested in him.

I chulked at that thought anyway ,I was in love with this girl named Bubbles and this velintine I am going to play this song for her . Butch wrote this song .He is going to play some other stuff for his crush .I am practicing since last month Let me rewind all the painfull memorize

*****rewind memorize********

*****Week 1********

Butch: here is your song sing it

Boomer:**She is prefect  
She is incompareable  
She is undescribable Bubbles**

Butch covered his ears and shouted : I said sing not bark

*******Week 2******

Boomer: ok 3 ..2... 1...

Brick: wait... let me put my ear plugs

Boomer frowned :**She is so beautiful that  
Whomosoever you touch become's beautiful**

Clashhhhhhh...

Brick: dang what did I said about braying in house like a donkey Boomer

*********week 3*******

Boomer :**she is out to write everybody's fate  
she remain in her own tune  
What is this habit?  
Why so admant?  
Tell me this**

bang ... crash

Butch: what happend?

Brick: some one broke our window's again

Butch:I will get the broom ...sheesh

*******week 4****

Boomer:**Whom we call Bubbles,  
Is one in million  
When she come's to eyes,  
She stops only after reaching heart**

Butch: hey our window didnt break...

*******memorize finished*********

Tommorow is valentine.I am so finished.

...


	6. Chapter 6

**A valentine gift 4 all readers!**

**May u find and get ur true love**

**...**

**I am updating quick hope you enjoy this chapter**

**...**

{boomer's PoV}

Today is valentine day , I am extermely terrified today I am going to express my love for my love...that doesnt sound so cool . As I went to my class room I saw Buttercup chasing Butch , she is holding a baseball bat in her left hand maybe I should help Butch .. nah !I am so not the one who told Butch to mess with her I was waiting for Bubbles to come out of class after few seconds she came out she smiled as she saw me ..well thats a good sighn she bit her lowerlip and our conversation started

Bubbles: Hey Boom Boom ! I mean Boomer

Boomer: U can call me Boom Boom

Yuri: can call you Boom Boom as well!

**Yuri melodia , my rival **he is also Bubbles Boyfriend .I hate him as much as I love Bubbles.

Yuri: whats up nerd?

Boomer: shesh ! your more Dumb than me you dont even know whats Up? the sky is up!

Yuri: Shut up! now tell me why are you hitting on my girl!

Buttercup: I told him to hit on my sister you got a problum with that!

I smiled atoumaticaly , Buttercup hates Yuri . she is like a brother to her sisters , she hates him cuz Bubbles fought with her for him , she never did that before. even

Blossom ask Buttercups permission before she choose a boy friend. After all that mess , she bacame friends with me . Buttercup and Butch are helping me court her its working ...

Bubbles: butters ! not here please !

Buttercup narrowed her eyes

Yuri: Bubbs ! I am not afriad of your sis , I respect her cuz of you but she is crossing the red line

Bubbles: guys plzz...

Buttercup: I will do whatever I want ? who are you to stop me Idiot!

Yuri: enough .. If you said one word after that I am gonna ..

Butch: what? what will you do? How dare yor threten her ..I will kill you before you decide your move!

Yuri[smirked]: whatever ! lets go bubbs !

He held her wrist and walked away . Buttercup growled

Buttercup: I hate him ..

Butch: calm down ! you will ruin your smile

Buttercup narrowed her eyes

Buttercup: whatever so Boomer you ready for our next move !

I nooded

Buttercup: ohh I cant wait to see his face when Boomer court her

I bit my lower lip

Buttercup:hey Boomer dont be nervous ! bubbles love you she doesnt realize that yet!

Boomer: what if she doesnt?

Buttercup smirked and then winked at me Butch hissed

Buttercup: than me and Butch have no choice but to kill him

I smiled as she hugged me Butch growled

Buttercup: cut it out Butch

not that she hated Butch .. as a matter fact she loved him but she wouldnt accept it relcutant behavaior she have got . She is my bestfriend not just mine but Brick's too

**let me the replay that memory **

Dexter: who wrote this love letter to my girl friend Blossom show your self and see the concequiences of your silly attempt to court my GF? I will kill him with this instant killing machine thingy..

Brick hid him self under his table , not that he was a coward , last time dexter's invention worked that scared the hell out of everyone

Buttercup: I wrote it any problum?

everyone laughed

**memory over...**

she helped Brick get Blossom , she is helping me out now Butch says when she decides some thing she achives it , now lets see how this turns out.

**After school**

I was sitting on a blue couch thinking about what will happen tonight?then suddlney out of no where a basketball hit me

Boomer: aoooooochi mummy!

Butch: hhahahhhahaa BABY! You ok!

Boomer: you are pain in butt Butch

Butch: actually I am the pain in your face...

Boomer: you are damn annoying

Butch: thanx

Boomer:soo! did she agreed to go with you for the Valentine Dance?

Butch: I didnt ask her ...Yet

Boomer:I dont like the look on your ugly face

Butch smirked , I shivered

Butch: I am going to Sue side point!

Boomer:sucide point...

Butch: no idiot! Sue Side point!

Boomer: for what?

Butch: just bring her there you will see

Boomer: oh no no! I am not doing that!

Butch: fine ! then I will tell Yuri about your tonight's plan

Boomer:you are sooo Evil

Butch smirked and said: I know

**In utonium house**

I rang the doorbell , Bubbles opened she smiled at me ,I bit my lip in nervousness " hey what bring you here Boom Boom" she asked . "where is Butters !" I asked . I saw Buttercup laying on a couch drinking Milo , she waved to me and said " right here" .. _oooh its so difficult to lie to yu_r _best friend_ " butters! Butch he just" she cut me off and said " what happened to Butch" _wow! I am must be acting so good she is convinced _Ianswered " well he is going to suecide cuz you wont go to dance with him" .Her eyes widened , _cool _ "we gotta hurry" I said she gasped and we ran towards the car

her driving speed was 120 but we manage to reach alive , I saw Butch on the edge of the highest cliff. Buttercup shouted " butch ! get the hell down here.. or else" Butch replied" or what? you have already broken my heart!"_hmm nice touch_ " Butch! I am warning you"Buttercup threatend . He narrowed his eyes" no!" _its better than that stupid soap opera _ "ok! then what are you waiting for jump" she shouted _what?_ Butch seemed shock his hands locked into fist " jump you coward ! " she insisted ." ok !" he shouted back and jumped

_oh my God! this guy is crazy_ " oh no !" she gasped , " no!no ! no " she choked _I always knew she liked him _" look what have you done?" I accused. I ran to the place where Butch fell. He was badly wounded , his clothes were torn there were brusises everywhere on his skin ..his eyes were tight closed . Butters fell on her kness , she was completly terrified her eyes were wide open."Oh no no! Butch! please open your eyes" she choked in horror . " I will do whatever you want! promise ! I swear!" she continued

Butch smirked and opened his eyes _I knew he was acting 50 feet wont hurt him anyway!_ " done!" he said . Her eyes widened again _the hurricane is coming for us _" you... How could you?" she shouted ." You said that if I make you agree then you will go with me and I told you I wont fight fair " Butch answered relaxed ." whatever ! I am so not going anywhere " she answered . " come on Butters ! I know you like me , you I know I like you then lets get togather girl and you know you want to.." he said

she glared at him " Pick me up at perfect 8 Or else " she said and started to run away as fast as her legs carried her _was she Blushing ?_

**At the Dance**

" look Boomer after princess its my turn Butch , get him a quick make over Brick get Yuri and I will distarct Bubbs with my song" Butters said

I was already ready Butch made my spikes Brick and I were Tux while for Butch he had a make over of Ben 10 ...ok ! Butch started to set up wires and lights went Dim I heared Bubbs squeak

Buttercup appeared on stage OMG what is she wearing? or I should Why is'nt she wearing anything? Butch eyes widened " wow " WE all brothers said togather Butch glared at both me and Brick" dont even think about it?"but I couldnt stop my self thinking about it? she was wearing a green stripe to cover her breast she succed and she was wearing a very short skurt which hardly was hiding her thighs she danced and started to sing the lyrics of my Bubbles favriote song Holding out For hero by Frou Frou

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need

[Chorus]

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet 

{she smirked at Butch }  
[Chorus]

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

[she winked at me}

Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

everyone applued , Butch hooted and butters shooted him a very deadly glare...its my turn now I walked on stage the lights dimmed

" this song's for Bubbles" I said

{ flash back over}

" boomer what were you thinking ?" Butch growled

I found my self in Hospital , Brick was talking with docter

" I m finee" I answered

" no your not! jeez the baby isnt that big monster" he replied

So brick didnt told him anything I stared at Brick , he nooded at me .

" this baby is a monster" Butch snorted

" yup" I answered

( boomer pov over)

( bricks pov)

That valentine day changed our lives forever ...

Wait for next episode and I am serious about not submitting any more chaps untill I get atleast 10 reviews on this long chap

I will answer review next time tha names Choosen

The choosen name is -

I will tell you in next episode

Bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter:7

**(Brick p.o.v)**

I just lost $100,000 in a bet cuz of this monster , I took a wine bottle from my wine bucket beside my sofa and drank it quickly

I hate my life, I wish I could go to work along my idiot brothers Boomer and here I was stuck with the baby for a whole day ... stupid clock wont move . The baby was sound asleep , after all night crying .

The baby's complection kind of remind me of Blossom , snow white skin. My life was perfect with Blossom untill she dumped me for ... I shouldnt be thinking about her, I should be thinking about this cute little Demon in my lap sleeping.I ran my finger's through the baby's Blonde hair . She opened her adorable eyes her forest green eyes were gleaming . I atomutacly said " aww" .

Wait a evil plan making minute , why am I feeling affection for this monster in my lap .The door brust opened Boomer shouted while he entered "I hate kids , I hate kids"

What happend?" I said while shifting the baby from my lap on the sofa .

" this is all fault of this monster !" Boomer said while pointing at the baby.

" ahh come on dont blame your laziness on this baby" Butch shouted from outside

" will you morans tell me what happened ?" I asked again

" today , in our hotel the health inspector family came for a dinner , so cuz last night we didnt slept cuz of this moster crying and it .." He said when he feel on the sofa

" soo he slept in the washroom " Butch completed

"and ? what does that have to do with the baby?" I said

"everything!" Butch almost shouted in anger " she did'nt let us sleep last night , we were exsusted "

" soo what do you want me to do?" I shouted back

" Brick , she is,nt our responsibilty k , if her mother abondedned her than who are we of her just cuz some stupid note say that she is our doughter

She isnt , she is just an abandon baby"

Now , I realized that they were both drunk ,and they were right , That baby was just abondened , why are we keeping her anyway

"ok! what should we do with her?" I said

"lets just leave her on somebody door step " Boomer said

"lets go" I said

As we drove out from Villanwille , The rain thickend . On the first house Boomer stoped the car .I held the baby's basket tightly .I opened my door as I lept out of the car, and swiftly walked to the door I dropped the basket , the baby woke up she stared at me and smiled . I ignored the most innocent smile I have ever seen .The wind cuted through my veins . " hurry up Brick " Butch said while tugging my arm but I saw agony in his eyes as we turn around the baby started to cry .Butch truned around . Boomer bit his lower lip in nervousness This was the first time I felt ashamed of my deed and I was damn sure that my brothers were feeling the same ,We ignored her and drived our car to the nearest Club.

...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer:seriously dont own anything even this story

Chapter: 8

Hey guys !

Ok ! thanx for reviewing ...I am totally these days, here is the new chapter + review or ...I wont upload but before I go I just wanna say thanx too my very special reviewers

**"Babydool, She-pirates-kick-butt, Jayjaybrownie** "

my favriotes

**Butch pov**

I have never felt so bad in my entire life , kind of this day reminds of**that day**. My and my bros were setting in this club where there were alot of hot girls , but starangley I wasnt in the mood of ... you know what I wanna say? The wind was getting colder , It was about to snow . The residents of the house must have got the baby till now, Boomer glanced at me

" Butch do you think we should cheak wether the people found the baby or not ?" Boomer said

" yeah ! I suppose lets go " Brick said at once

I drove really fast this time , I had this strange feeling that something have gone terribly wrong . I stopped the vehicle , Boomer jumped out of the car

"Noo!" Boomer gasped

The baby eyes were tight close , she was totally wet . Without wasting time Brick picked her up from basket , we drove to the nearby hospital , we ran fastly toward the recpoinsit

" we need a docter " Boomer said

" Fill this paper please " She said

" to hell with this farm get us a docter" I shouted

A docter came " Calm down young man "He said

" why should I calm down my baby is in danger" I shouted

_What did I just call her_

" ok we will get her to ICU" he said

After a couple of minutes he came back

" There is alot of water in her wind pipe , its really difficult to save her now" Doc said

" no please I beg you please! save her " Boomer said pleading

"I will try my best" doc said

I was speechless , I felt a strange kind of pain . As I saw them giving her electric shots to pace up her heartbeat. The pain I was feeling was familair the pain of losing someone you dearly love .I closed my eyes as the painfull memorize floated back

*********Flashback*********

After Boomer's successfull perfomance Bubbles fell for him, actullay crash would be correct now I am following Butters ,

" whats your problum?" she asked in a very furious tone

" My problum is that I like you actually love you" I said

"too bad ! Cuz I dont" she replied

"Too bad cuz I dont care " I replied

" why wont you accept it?" I asked

" Haahah accept that I like you " she said in a mocking tone

I held her arms , and squeezed her in me

" what are you doing?" she asked in a shocked tone

Then, without warning their lips met, long and passionately

**********Flash back over**************

that night I really did something I always wanted , I thought She will be mine now but boy I was wrong

" she is ok" I heard doc said that


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter:9**_

"she is fine now you can take her home" Docter said while grinning

"thanks alot Doc ,You have no idea how much we are thankfull to you" Boomer said

"he doesnt need your Graditude , he is getting paid quite heaveyly" Brich said while looking at the bill

"Holy crow 5,000$ "Brick shouted ,"and 15 cents " Boomer added

"shut up! " I growled ."all you guys care is money , money and money ...damn did you ever think about the baby?"

Brick and Boomer both shook there head with shame

"Lets go meet tha baby" Boomer said while smiling after 2 mintues

We went inside the ICU, the baby was awake

"there is my babygirl!"Brick said in afficonate tone " How is my baby now ?" he added

"I am really sorry Baby! I will never forgive myself for abonding you " Boomer said in a very sad tone, the baby smiled as if she was saying "its ok!".I picked the baby up "lets go home my child"I said , the baby smiled., her warm smile made me forget all the wounds from my black past for a moment.

"gentlemen ! Here is her discharge papers ! and will you mind telling me who is the father of the baby?" the doc said in a carious tone, "I am" All three of us said doc eyes widened with shock"three ... three fathers" and then he passed out .

We drived home .

**3 hours later**

"Come on! just one more bowl"Boomer said while trying to feed baby third bowl of soup."I am home!" Brick shouted as he steped in "look what I have got for my _**Babydoll**_**. **He smiled as he gave a box of a beautifull doll name _**Anime skullgirl**_ to baby...!

"say Brick!we should name her now?" I said while changing the diapers of baby.

"of course! I was thinking the same on my way back" Brick said

"ooo oo what about Jennifer!" Boomer said, as he fed another spoon to the baby.

"naay too girly! " I replied

"Tamira ... thats a lovely name right?"Brick said while grinning

" hey ! hey No names of X girlfriends even if they are very pretty"Boomer shouted

I lifted the baby from sofa and cradeled her in my Arms " What about Barbie?"

Boomer said" I say Jordan..."

Brick said " Barbie it is!"

Boomer said" I like _**Jordan**_"

Butch" that is a cool name ... oooh ooo_** Barbie Jordan Jojo**_"

"cooool" all of us said

"hey barbie's favriote show _**She-Pirates-Kick-Butt**_ is on"I said while grining ,"Sweet ,I love this show"Boomer said while smiling .

**The next day**

**"**Barbie call me daddy!"Boomer said as he picked her up ."what?no Babydoll call me daddy!" Brick almost squelead."wait a minute she is my doughter Barbie call me Daddy!"I said "no call me daddy" Brick said ,I kicked him ."she is my doughter ...look her eyes they are like mine " I said "dude! her hair is blonde she is mine !"Boomer said "so what?I had a thousand of girlfriends who were blonde"I replied."Damn it ! Idiots look at her complaction it is as white as mine" Brick said while punching me ."hahahah she is beautifull ...like me so that proves she is mine"I said

"you know Butch I think Barbie needs a mom"Boomer said shyly ,"I am glad that your going to scrifice your manhood" I said " Boomer we will be with you in your _change gender surgery_" Brick added

"I am not Talking about Gender change surgery ...I am talking about you know Marriage" He said shyly Me and Brick looked at eachother in horror"mm m marrage"I choked , "he is right" brick said . "sure , you two go ahead ..." I said .

**1 month later**

(no ones pov)

(table 10)

"so Barbie was saying "gagogaa" and I was like "aww" , so I took her picture and then she said" Brick was saying this to his 2 days old gf His gf cuted his sentence and said" manioy"she rooled her eyes "ok did I already told you that!"Brick said in a very carless tone."yes 5th time " his gf replied ."you know I am outta here" his gf added and left .

(table 18)

"Barbie loves oranges she eat wheat cerial you know she sleep from 8pm to 7 am and ..." boomer was saying this to his gf when she cuted and said"who cares! what barbie do come on Boomer lets talk about us " she said ,"how dare you say that ... ? and by the way you pay your bill cuz I'm outta here"he said angrily and left the coffe shop.

(meanwhile with Butch)

"come on Barbie I tried it my self its tear free shampoo It would never hurt your beautifull green eyes"Butch said afficontaly , Barbie made a sad face"Oh come on dont be difficult " butch said with artifical irritation in his eyes .Barbie smiled and let Butch clean her blonde beautifull hairs , "ok done let me get you your towel" Butch said he went to Living room , he picked up a Multi colour towel , after drying Barbie's hair and body he kissed her cheeks and carried her to her room where her clothes were was dressed in Green dress , with black stripes .

(Butch pov)

_**It must be Brick and Boomer after ruining there 22 date or in Boomer's case 25th date this month shesh**__ . _I opened the door A cop stood there he pushed me out of way "where is the baby?" he said

"hey I can sue you for your behaviour " I said angryly

"shut up" he said"we have a arrest warrent against you for kidnaping the baby"He added

"what the hell ! she is my doughter"I said in rage

"noo"A familair voice came from outside ...my breathe quickend I recognized her brethe and heartbeat..

"she is my baby" ? said

"Mam! this man here was responsible " he said

She picked up the baby...my baby. "my darling barbie" she said

"leave her" I said protectivly

"make me" she replied " I am her mother ...officer I will take my baby ... leave him"She said

"noo!" I shouted I ran towards her"Give her back" I said as I tried to snatch the baby from her arms she pushed me defencivly as the cop held me "She let you off the hook ... now leave her alone or else" he warned_** I wish she would let me off the hook.**_She smirked as she went outside .I couldnt feel my legs .. I fell on my kness and for the very first time I felt mosture in my eyes. For a brief moment I wanted to die but I couldnt even move from my place . I remember clearly

_**Wasnt it the same pain I was feeling when she left?I asked my self**_

Buttercup utonium have finnaly avenge me again for decieving her I remember her last words after she left me

_**"You will pay for this Butch ...I will get my revenge ...it will hurt more than Its hurting me now ...you will wish for death ...Better watch out cuz you know I will"**_ she said while crying

" I give up ... " I said while sobbing

So what do you think? hahah worth 2 weeks waiting right!

Review please

I will answer rewiews in next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter:10**

**(buttercup pov)**

"how can you do this Buttercup?"Bubbles said while sobbing

"What do you mean?"I asked

"you know what she means Butters! you did this all! you planned to leave the baby on his door step and just when he makes her his world you snatch the reason of his existing and just like...just like he did to you right?am I right? Butters"Blossom said

"No ! I didnt did anything ! it was Mitch ...the night I gave the birth to baby he stole her and gave her to his secatery and told me that my baby! my child was dead! He knew that if the baby stays in my life I will never continue my life ... he did this when his sectary got tired of the baby she left the baby on his doorstep last week when After that accident , before his death he told me the truth " I said while soobing loudly

"I cant live without my baby...she is my life ...the only reason I am alive I love her "I said while crying

"Butters!he loves her also ...he"before bubbles could finish her sentence I cut it off and said

"yeah! he use to say that to me as well! but what was the conclusion?" I replied coldly" and who cares anyway? he is also jobless..he cant even dress her properly I will give her everything I have got the money , love and everything she wants"I added proudly

"but you cant give her a father!" Blossom said, pain cutted through my veins

"I will get her a father as well I will...I will get married"I said

They both stared at me in disbelief.I turned around hiding my tears from them .

_why did you do this to me Butch? Was I nomore then a sex toy, I hate you ...I hate you sooooo much you cant imagine ._

I closed my eyes as the painfull memories took over me .

"how dare you " I said as I pulled away from him " How dare you kiss me !" I growled."I am a rowdy ruff " he replied .I hissed ._Ok thats it _.."whats your problum?why wont you accept that you like me?Why are you soo arrogant"he asked in an irrated tone.I smirked "you wish" I answered .

"I like you!or the real sentence will be I love you " he accepted , I smirked

"Who cares?" I replied and before I would walk away he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him tying his hands around my waist

"you do know that I am drunk"he informed She gasped,_ouch I didnt knew that_ "and your so called clothes stand no chance against me I can tear them easily "he added , now I was uncomfortable.

"y..you wouldnt right!you just said you like ...(he narrowed his eyes )l..love me right" I suttured ._Ok ..this theart worked even better than he thought it would_ ."who cares?"he replied in the same tone I used before.

"Cant we work out " I said ." well!that came out from the mouth of the girl I love well!I must accept it ..I can let you on a condition"he replied . I hid the blush of my cheeks and asked

"what condition?" I asked suspiociously.

" you will go out with me " he demanded _say what?_

"Will you kill me Insted" I said

"No! Its either you go out with me or you go home with not so decent clothes" he answered coldly

"I hate you !" he growled ._I love you! _

"I will take that as yes" I replied

"Butch!" I said

"what my love?" he asked

"Lemee gooo!" I shouted

" behave your self..or I wont behave"he replied _the threat again ! shesh how rude?_

"k!whatever now let me go"I said

As soon as he realesed me as he expected I almost hurtled to her stood there for a long time .

*********2 days later********

"For the last time!I wont wear dress!" I shouted

"come on Butters! Its his birthday" Bubbles said

"I dont care" I replied coldly

"I can understand ...I am sorry I was bothering you ...I wont disturb you again " Butch said from behind

_shit! what is he doing over here?_

He was standing with the door and he was holding Roses . He closed his eyes ," I can see that you hate me and I still try to ... its useless I know but I thought I will change your mind ...I will always love you" he said and left .

now I had two choices

1st stand here like a stone and so it wont break my ego or

2nd shatter my ego in to million pieces and go stop him and tell him that I...I love him

I bit my lower lip as I made my decison I ran after him

"Butch! ...wait! " I said while running after him

He turned around ...confused...

" I need to...I actually ...I..." I said suttered

He turned around and before he started walking agian , I stood there frozen . He was out of sight ...I saved my ego but I let him go...

"hey babes!" a voice came from behind not a familair one

"I am not in the mood ace" I replied

" Who wants you to be in the mood ...I will do it myself"he said .He walked towards me...I didnt move maybe I was afriad .Hs started opening the buttons of my shirt

"stop it ace .." I said as I pushed him" I thought you wanted to fight!" I said

"no!Today I am in mood of sour candy" he said

I glared at him how dare he even think of it.I kicked him in guts and punced him he suddnely grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him he started kissing me on my neck .I used all my force to pull him away from me he grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled them away from the roots.I shouted from pain .Then he came he punched him and kicked him gave him all black blue but then suddenly Ace's gang come from behind. they had a knife

"Butch!Watch out .."I shouted

but before he would get warned they stab the knife in him .Butch shouted from pain

"nooo!" I said. I jumped in the battle scene I kicked ace , snake punched me just then brick and Boomer jumped out of no where and starting fighting them .

"get butch to your house" Brick shouted

I nooded and supported Butch, he groaned from pain and sweared the wrost curses I ever heared . When we entered door Bubbles squeaked

" Butters! I know you dislike him but that doesnt mean you have the right to stab him with knife " She said

" Shut up! bring First ad kit .. your going to be fine butch" I said

" No...Its ok I will bandage myself" he said while groaning

He stood up and went to washroom , I couldnt control my self I followed him , when I entered he was taking off his shirt . He had six packs, He glanced at me and smirked " I thought you didnt cared about me !" he said coldly

I closed my eyes to fight my tears " can...Can I please clean your wound I wont hurt you" I said . he smirked " dear dear! this is nothing compared to the wound you left on my heart" he replied .I gluped ...I took the bandage and softly started to clean the blood he sighed " I am sorry! it wont hurt now " I said ...the wound was hurting me aswell why was I feeling his pain? and suddenly he sighed " Does it hurt?" I asked ...I felt the tears which flowed down my cheeks now." I am sorry!" I added . and the next moment I started crying he turned around immediatly he gazed into my eyes and smiled

" your feeling my pain " he said while smiling

" I hate you Butch! I hate you!" I said while crying

"but I love you" he said .

"I...I...I love you too" I admited

"see! that wasnt soo bad was it!" he said

" shut up" I said while wiping my tears

Suddenly I felt two soft lips crash mine... He wrapped his hands around my waist but my hands were still on his cheat . I started moving my lips with him . We continued it untill someone shouted

" Get out of the washroom I gotta pea "

I was back in present when I felt bubbles hand on my shoulder

"every story doesnt have a happy ending mine didnt had either

hehe...I will tell u wat hapnd wid her in nxt episode

plz review


	11. Chapter 11

thanks for the lovely reviews guys let me clear the confusion Barbie is BC and Butch's doughter ok! she just got her hair like her patrental uncles you get me rite anyway!sooo! here is a very mushy scene I cant rite such disgusting things soo! I copied it ...  
I advice you to put down everything your eating at the moment cuz its really disgusting!  
-

"sooo! what are you gonna name her Butters!" bubbles squealed ."well! there was a name I use to love " I replied hestantly ." what name BC? " I shook my head and scrached my hairs " Barbie.." the moment I said the name Baby looked up and smiled " she likes it" Bubbles said while grinning ."oh my baby!" I hugged her "Mam ! the baby didnt ate since yesterday..." a maid said "what? why didnt you told me ?" I shouted "cuz I told her soo!" Rick replied Rick was my dad's buisness partner's son ..He liked me alot since pre school...he knew everything about me and ..Butch "whats your problum?" I shouted "you!you are my problum ... this thing [pointing at my baby] she is my problum she is the biggest mistake of your life why dont you understand? just like he did she is one day gonna decieve you cuz his dirty blood runs in her veins ... he destroyed you and then left... how cheap was you to him just a sex toy he bet on you ... she is gonna bet on ..." before he could finish I slapped him as hard as I could "Dont you dare say anything about my doughter... my doughter have my blood in her aswell ...you call yourself my lover ... you hurt me all the time " I shouted back He realized what he said " I am sorry please forgive me ...I promise I will accept Barbie as my doughter " he said I picked up barbie and left the room.  
The baby felt sleep in my lap but now my mind wandered away far 4 years back it was the same date the same time .  
********flashback**********  
"No! I told you I am not intersted in being your bad pal k!" I said . "but butters its sooo much fun" he said while almost trying to tear my shirt."I am warning you butch one more word about this topic and you wont be able touch me even slightest for a week" I said smugly "All the guys are allowed to do this " he growled "I didnt stop you to find someone else " I growled back "you dont care if I did that with morbugs or emily " he said "nope" I answered carlessly "you dont get jealous " he asked rudley "should I be?...seriously I am already asking myself the question why the hell did I fell for you?" I answered as I licked my ice cream "hey will you go out wih me to Volience club" he said "sure, sure" I replied *******flash back over*********  
who thought that conversation would change my life? he was cheater ...though I dont regert Barbie she is the best gift life had given me I gulped .

(meanwhile with Butch )  
"let me go... how can she steal our baby like that she is our barbie!"Boomer said angrly "it was my fault ..! I did it ..it wasnt her fault ...she was innocent I blamed her" I said but I knew it was too late the memories of that night came to me No!no! shit!  
"she wont even let you touch her" Ace said while grinning, "shut up..." I growled."dude! you payed us to give her the threat ...but honestly she is mouth watering metrial... never seen before like it" Snake replied .I narrowed my eyes."Dont you dare talk about her that way...I only I can..." I replied smugly "come on! dude we share ours with you .. you should also share" big billy said I felt a pain a strange feeling to destroy all the eyes which look at her that way .  
"snap out of it!" Joji growled." you do know that your 1 month is about to finish .. right our bet was that if you have sex with Buttercup within a month you win 10,0000 dollers...or you lose your wonderfull extremely priceless Minor" he said smugly " one week is left" he added " jeez! joji! your such a pain..." I growled."I plan tonight ,I am talking her to dance club get her drunk then the mushy scene comes..." I replied They all smirked including me "after all! we all have some unpaid debts on her." Ace said smugly Strange ... It wasnt the feeling I thought It will feel when I play the mega joke of the year on her Shesh! Did she really thought I loved her...haha... she is soo not my type -  
Please review and do check on my new updated story...  
Leave comments and Noo flames!  
press the button...  
Review so here votes should Bc forgive B or not?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hey fellows! Long time o see…. Well long story short I was very busy with my college studies after all I am a toper ….hehehehehehe….. here is the next chapter … but before that let me just rewind a little bit for those of you who almost forgot the story!

Three 25 year old boys Brick,Boomer and Butch got stuck up with a baby who according to a note is their doughter … these boy at first treat the baby carelessly but soon get fond of her and name her Barbie meanwhile Boomer finds out that Blossom and Bubbles have been engaged to Dexter and out Buttercup friend Mitch hid they baby from buttercup so she will continue her life but he is gets involved I an accident and tells buttercup truth about her baby which is right ow with her ex boyfriend from college she hires a lawyer and rightfully take the baby from butch while his brothers are mad at hhim for letting the baby go easily Butch recalls when he had silly bet with some of his friends about having sex with Buttercup whom pretends to like eventually after a drama she falls for him Butch invite her to a club..

Now on to the story

Buttercup pov

How dare rick say this about my baby? … she has nothing to do with her father?...she is mine …I though while pulling the baby into tight hug after 5 to 10 minutes which seemed like an hour My Barbie fell asleep .. I smiled at the sight of her beautiful face

Her beautiful Golden hair which she inherted from her aunt Bubbles and her pale white complection was none other than Blossom and her eyes were Forest Green …her lips were pink and her checks were Rosey like mine…She smiled in sleep … Such innocent smile … she reminded me of …Butch!

That was the innocent smile I got deceived by … I closed my eyes and swam through the series of memories

***********flashback*********

"Come on! Butters we are going to be late !" Butch said

"no! I am soo not coming out in this dress… people will laugh at me.." I replied in my babyish tone.

"no! no one is Going to laugh at you … now come out" he growled

"ok!ok!" I said and came out slowly

I was wearing a Green Halter dress with my hairs open freshly layred with waves . A little eyeline which I hate and a trasperent Lip gloss with high heels. There I am ready

"wooow!" he said and wolf whistled.

"shut up!" I growled .."now which Club were you talking about?"

"Volience" he replied

"Gud ! I like the name!" I said

He was driving of course .

"soo!" he said

"I was thinking well its Saturday night and well lets get drunk today!" he said

"Drunk! You know I hate Drinking… right" I said

"That's cuz you never tried just like you never tried…." Before he finished I said

"ok!ok! I get what you want to say … and the answer is no! I am not ready yet"

"oooh! You will be ready! " he said with an grim smile on his face.

The club was totally wild everyone was dancing , drinking…and doing disgusting things … I might vomit. I met some of Butch's Friend Joji or whatever his name was

"hey butters ! here have a drink " Butch said

"no butch I told you I don't drink" I said

"ah come on one tincy wincy drink wont ruin your reputation" he said while handing me the drink I couldn't argue much in front of his friends So I drank it swiftly…"OMG! It taste like your socks" I commented …"

In a few minutes some of other Butch's friend arrived I ahd a strange feeling … I was feeling dizzy This shouldn't happen of course I have seen enough soap operas' to know that it wasn't how it worked one little drink cant spin your mind like that …there must be something else in the drink .

*********over********

I opened my eyes again …wet as they were how could he do this with me?... That bastard … I hate you Butch! …

Butch's Pov

I was sitting in the Dining room with my brothers beside me they handed me a bottle of Beer .. I opend the bottle and started to drink …"she didn't did anything…I did it" I said

"but you told us that she was cheating on you!" boomer said

" I lied!" I said "I mixed drug in her drink… it worked on her ater I got her drink I took her to garden "

******flash back*******

"why are we outside?" Butters said " I wanna Dance …Dance..and Dance " she said like a ten year old

"I just thought we should get fresh air!" I replied

"you Moron! We can get fresh any time but we ant dance like this" she said "ooo yeah ! shake your biscuit Honey…" she said while swaying..

I laughed … she smiled at me and said this "you know you are very cute when your angry and when you laugh…" she said

I bit my lower lip and answered "thanx you are very hot when your mad…" I commented too

She smiled … strange cuz she hardly smile…

"Butch you know I am always like stay away from me don't come near me blablah bla trust me you're the only one I feel safe with and I trust you with my life" she said in Bubbles tone

I bit my lower lip in nervousness

The animal inside me and the good butch inside me were fighting now and at the end animal won.I took Butters to Joji house .. I took no time to shread her clothes … and to be honest she had the most amzing body I have ever set my eyes upon…..

in the morning

I didn't sleep al night yes of course after I was done with her I couldn't sleep out of Guilt now the Good Butch was insulting me

YOU betrayed her… how could you ?... she trusted you etc etc…

"Darn the jug is empty again" I said and went outside to fill it up

"whats up mate..! had a good night sleep!" Joji asked me

"amzing "I replied

"now its out turn to get amazed " Ace said

" no! I mean just lether sleep a bit momet" I said

"here is your money ... man! You win" Ace said with a smirk on his face.

I heard a gasp…Ooo shit!

(buttercup pov)

I closed my eyes as I recall the painful event

******************flash back**************

I opened my eyes I couldn't remember anything My head was banging with a pain and I felt sour very much sour.

Then I remembered the drink…and then …I couldn't remember anything else as I checked the bed room it didn't seem familiar at all … wait are those my clothes … I took a look at those rugged clothes

"yes ! those are my clothes now a memomry came Butch… the garden… the house… my clothes… the pain and then…I remembered each and everything

"no!no!NO!NOOOOOO!" I said " he cant do this with me… no!" I said while crying and then I heard a couple of voices from the living room

I carefully wrapped a thick sheet to cover my body

"had a good night sleep mate!" I heard joji say it

"amazing!" A voice replied

I held my breathe sooo this was all planned…

"now its time for us to get amaze!" a familiar voice said…Ace voice

"oh no!no!no" I whispered that that fight and that love and chasing and everything was as fake as his now his friend were going to do it with me too what am I… a sex toy?

"here is your money mate" Ace said

"money!..." this was all a stupid bet!

I gasped ..

They realized my presence

"buttercup" butch said

"Don't you…Don't say my name from your Dirty tongue you flith" I said while crying now

" this is a new low even for you…Butch…! I thought …I ..you.." now I broke into sobs

"sooo you really thought I like you… you dumbhead …you are not myy type " he brusted in anger

"shut up! _**You will pay for this Butch ...I will get my revenge ...it will hurt more than Its hurting me now ...you will wish for death ...Better watch out cuz you know I will"**_ I replied and with all my left force I ran

*****************over*************

No but that wasn't only thing which he did?

*****************flash back************

After I went home I told my sister each and everything … they being sister believed II took metwo weeks to recover from this sentimental talked to Brick about this situation but Butch ha his own explanation which made him innocent and me the villan which Bloss and Bubbs didn't tell me utilll

My final exam were close I was bound to take class

When I went to college I couldn't help it but everybody stared at me and started whispering whenever they saw obviously everyone didn't had that guts to insult me in front of me except

"well hello who is this?... well this buttercup Utonium the girl just gor banged" Morbugs said

"shut up! And get out of my way" I said

"what if I don't? well you sleep with my bf too" she said

Everyone laughed

"what are you talking about?" I said

"I don't know …if you remember Joji .kauyit .?,,," she said

"what about him?" I said

"ooh shut up don't pretend like we don't know you cheated n Butch by sleeping with Joji.. butchtold us ok this is even Low for you Buttercup" she said

"what non sense ? who told this crap" I said

" I did…" Joji said

"look butters you like me I well more than like you we don't need to hide this anymore Butch know s he is totally cool with it.." joji explained

Everyone gasped

"shut the bloody hell up! Lies ! these are all llies!" I growled

"oo really buttercup! Its because of that e attempted suicide … and almost got killed " Boomer said

"Boomer! Brick… You're like my brothers dude!... I cant believe you would even think of this…" I said in bold voice filled with disgust

"back off! Buttercup isn't lying its your bloody brother who made this story up!" Bubbles shouted

"bubbles! Butch loves her.. she deceived him " Boomer said

" boomer ! I really like you but I cant be with someone who will defend such a bloody jerk like Butch!" Bubbles said in loud voice.

"oh! Is see ! you all 3 sisters are nothing but sluts go.. sleep with yuri..and go to damn hell…bloody bitch" Boomer replied in the most meanest tone anyone would have ever heard

" I believe it settle us too Brick… am I right?" Blossom said

" your right !" Brick said

"Fine.." Bubbles shouted

My sisters Blossom and Bubbles held my hand

"lets go butters" Bubbles said in a strong voice. But I can swear I saw tears in her eyes… while I was going I turned around and saw the same pain on Boomers face

***********over**********

I cried till I fell asleep…

Any ideas any way plz review and tell me did you like the angry bubbles and guys plz no flames!

Review


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys !

Sooo ! I am free now a days and I will try to finish this story before 27 I guess well with the college starting it might be difficult to upload anyway guys plz it will only take two minutes to review …please please review … thanks

SOoooo on with the story

Chapter 13

Bubbles P.O.V

Boomer seemed upset when he found out that I am engaged to Yuri… Does that means he still likes me… I shouldn't even think he is suppose to be my enemy …

I was in Dining Room while Rick was explaining to me how hard will it be for Butters to be a single parent…that dumb head still thinks he has a chance… Stupid

" So! You see that is the reason why I think Buttercup should move on …" he concluded

"yes ! Rick we have been through this for like 201…" Before blossom finished I intrupted

"202" I said

"yes ! 202 times that she is not ready yet!" Blossom said in her formal tone

"I believe, she will be ready if you talked to her" Rick said in business like tone

"look ! Rick … she has already a grudge with you for calling her daughter ….bad … don't you think you should give her a break" I said

"I regret it more than ever Mary!" he said

"Bubbles ! my name is Bubbles ..Don't call me Mary" I growled

"yes Bull bells …" he said

"whatever!" I said

"bull bells ! will you please convey my honest apologies to Buttercup!" he said

"Sure…Sure" I replied. At least he cared for her .

I rose up and went to her room . I found her arms wrapped around My niece Barbie. Her pillow was wet.. due to tears…I took a glance at Barbie .. She seemed disturbed like she was missing some one

I cant believe I am thinking this but Rick is right ..Butters can give her anything but a father love … and I know What I will Do?

I picked up my cell phone and called A number which I haven't called in 5 years …

"Hello!" A sweet voice said

"Hello ! Boomer …Bubbles here and please don't disconnect the phone for Barbie's sake" I said fastly

There was silence on other side which I guess said that Speak up

"look Boomer …We need to meet somewhere private its about Barbie…"I said

"what happened to Barbie…" he said in his most worried Tone

"nothing … its about …Barbie ..Butch and Buttercup..!" I said

A long silence followed

"where? when ? Time?" He said

" The same place coffee shop at ten today" I replied

"good! See you in an hour …I guess … Bye!" he said

Beep…Beep.. he disconnected

I took a deep breathe . when I heard A voice from behind

"Bubbles Mary Utonium!" ? said

I turned around and to my ultimate horror Blossom was there

"What are you thinking?" she said in her most formal tune

"Bloss! I …I was just talking to an old friend" I said

"Is that old friend Boomer?" she asked

I bit my lower lip…" may be…" I answered

She sighed

"Bubbles ! I know your trying to help but you will just ruin everything …she is never gonna forgive that jerk for what he did! Just for a minute imagine your self at her place … I am surprised that she haven't tried to kill her self once… " she continued

"Blossom ! just please I know what you mean Butters is going through a difficult time and but it … well you see its not only about her anymore its about Barbie too,,,I know what what Butch did was completely wrong and juvenile but we cant make another mistake again … at least for Barbie we have to try … For her future because we all know that once she is grown up she will ask about her father ?" I replied

Blossom bit her lips … she was confused wow the dumbest ppg confuses the wisest ppg… The world is upside down now …

"your right!" she whispered

"We have to do this for Barbie's sake of course …"I said

"when?" she asked

"in a half hour … Same place is far I think we should get going now!" I said

"Fine!" she replied

(no one pov)

Boomer was looking at his watch for 15th time now

". They are late" he said

Brick caught sight of something Pink

"they are here…" he said and looked down

"Can you believe it they kept us waiting ?" Boomer said with angry scowl on his face

"yes …only 15 seconds…" Butch replied Carelessly

A minute later . Bubbles and Blossom entered the café

Bubbles Utonium as usual looked beautiful than ever her face looks so beautiful, and it makes Your eyes to stare unblinking at her face. And really, the impression of sexy and hot, is very minimal to be discovered from all of features formed on her face. Even if the impression of sexy and hot to be found, it was because of the influence or effect Her body language, hairstyle, lipstick color, and all shades or tones of makeup on her face.

Blossom Utonium long pink hair fell, it truly reflects the intrinsic elegance of a woman. She seemed genuinely represent the real feminine. Indeed, it would make every man's eyes can not blink when looking at her, even for a second. Even though her hair was tied, its elegance still remained visible.

There is an opinion which states-in addition to the facial proportion, that measurements of beautiful face, among them: the long-thick hair, big eyes, thick eyebrows, nose pointed or sharp with straight smooth nasal bone, the lower lip hanging, and a delicate facial skin. , She has all those measurements, Blossom really has a beautiful face, which can not be denied altogether.

They just gawked at girls like no tomorrow

Bubbles gave a smile while blossom just looked away ignoring her heartbeat seeing her ex.

Brick hair blood red hair still shoulder as it was before … His pale white skin blended with his blood red hair. Loose strands of hair perfectly framed his oval shaped head. Wide red eyes brought out his natrual beauty, and Blossom couldn't help but stare. His thick light eyebrows showed content, but friendly at the same time while Boomer wasn't the same cute , dum boomer as Before…his face reverberated with rugged masculinity and Radianlty and perfectly, his skin glowed like a sun gleaming, and Bubbles couldn't help but stare at his perfectly clear Blonde hair were now shoulder length of course and yeah he was 25 now .

They sat at the table Bubbles was wearing a cute blue mini skirt which was glittering in dim lights while blossom was wearing a knee length dress

"snap out of it…" Butch shouted

"ahh… what …yeah.. soo" voices ranged

"why did you call us here Bubbles?" Boomer said while ignoring eye contact with her.

"I..I.."Bubbles stuttered

"What bubbles trying to say is that we need your help!" she said

"what?" All of them said at once

"look! In the past we had a grudge against eachother and I confess that we still don't like eachother a lot but guys its not about us or you or Butters anymore …Its about Barbie now too we cant just destroy her future like that its not her fault whatever happened we cant give punishment to her.." Blossom said

"wow … she was always good at speech… speak up what do you want to say?" said Butch rudely

Brick growled

Blossom removed her thick lock of hair from her face and said" are you interested to have your daughter or not?"

"of course I am I love my doughter and tell you what she is mine I am gonna take her back…" he said

"totally!" Brick agreed

"I am with him we will take Barbie back." Boomer said

Tears appered in Bubbles eyes

"you monsters ! your still selfish as ever… " she hissed

"she is my baby.." butch said

"oo really.. where were you when butters were pregnant where were you when she gave birth to that child … and wooohooo after four years you want your daughter back.. you selfish bastard for once just think about her…you destroyed her life for you selfish means …you have no idea ! how she was like … after Mitch told her that her baby was dead she tried to kill her once … she lost her conscious according to doctors she was mental ….she never moved on..you have no idea how many people offered to marry her and she refused all of them…after a long time she was normal again and when she found her baby you have no idea how happy she was…I could see it in her eyes … she still cries to sleep her pillows are wet from tears …she is happy now I only came here because maybe ..just maybe you may win her heart back and live like a family for Barbie ….but noo! Butch one thing I learned from you is that Men are very selfish and there is no such thing as love"…"before I go I should tell you that Butters is really happy and you have no right to snatch her happiness" Bubbles concluded and broke to sobs …She stood up and ran outside surprising everyone around .

Boomer couldn't control himself he stood up and ran after took a glance at Blossom who had tears in her eyes too her cold emotionless face now showed 100 of emotions pain..horror…love..surprise..

Butch rose and walked outside closing his eyes to hide the moisture … he went where Boomer and Bubbles were standing.

"bubbles don't cry please " Boomer said sadly. She looked at him he was himself again the sweet .. dumb..loving Boomer whom she lost years ago

"bubbles ! your right..I did made her cry a lot..I made her suffer but trust me she was not they only one to suffer I love her honestly I these previous years I would visit your house in disguise sometimes like gardner ,cook even driver to take a glimpse at her I would call her from public phone booth just to hear her voice..Why is it that we always hurt the one we only love? I promise you though I can never make it up to her …I will try my best to win her heart back and if she didn't forgive I will leave her life like  
I was never there I promise you that I will win her back ..." he said and every one knew that came from his heart.

"watch out Butterbabe Here I come!" he said with a smirk on his face.

Sooo shew… finished I will upload tomorrow and give a detail description of how she looked like

Till then Please review please …

….. touch this button review and please give me feedbacks,,,,

Bye bye love you and thanks for the review

Animeskullgirl : I know…love you

bubblynikki0914: thankyou very much dear….love you

She-pirates-kick-butt:darling where are you? Miss you

Babydool:hey!where are you?...

Jordan:….Miss you!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys !

Thanks for nyc reviews ! I will answer them in end of the story sooo on with the story

Chapter 14

Well ! I don't own anything even the plot of the story …

Chapter 14

(butch pov)

It has been four hours since I promised Bubbles that I will win her back…since then they are thinking of a plan…

"hey!I have an idea!"Boomer said

"what?"I asked.

"why don't we …

"kidnap buttercup and make her forgive me… for the last time Boomer nooo!"I said

"actually..I was going to say that why don't we go to the club house function and you can emotionally blackmail her there in front of all people …she might melt.." he finished

"O.M.G… boomer this is the best idea ever…you are a genius …wait what did I just said?...Boomer genius …and I gave that complement gawd the world is turning upside down"I said

They stared at me blankly like I was gone crazy

"stop that!" I said

"when will all the guests arrive?"I asked

"about 10:00 pm " Blossom replied

"excellent "I replied The plan was simple..all I had to do is use my acting skill..sentimentally blackmail her and wallah I get my Buttercup…and my baby girl…Boy!I miss her a lot!

At 10:30 pm

(no one's POV)

Where the hell is Butch and his good-for-nothing-brothers?"Blossom asked Bubbles

"I don't know I called them like 20 times …"Bubbles replied

"I hope this works Bubbles!"Blossom said

"Same here sis!Look at butters she looks soo beautiful in that dress.." Blossom added

"well!I am no 1 designer after all.."Bubbles said while smiling

"Hey Blossom?Sup Bubbles?" a voice came from behind

"you chipmunks …You were suppose to be here at 10"Blossom said

"Is that suppose to be an insult?"Brick asked

"yes!"Blossom replied proudly" and don't change the topic..Butch you ready" she added hiding a blush

"I don't know I have a bad feeling " butch replied

"all the best mate… hope you convince her and get our Barbie back or else.."Boomer said darkly

Butch moved forward and along his brothers .He saw Buttercup …

"wow"He said She was exactly how she use to be . She has a perfect face shape, and thick black hair that looks thick and lush, dark and thick eyebrows that looks stretched like the arch of a bow, that makes her face became visible shade, She also has the basic element that significantly influence much on her facial beauty, it buttercup's eyes. . which some people perceive that her eye color is Green-blue,

at this moment her big eyes with blue-green color naturally, making Buttercup so beautiful as her eyes linger on its face, on the contrary,She was wearing a Dark green convertible mini dress. Her hairstyle was completely change her bob hairstyle was now changed into wavey layers with steps

She held tight to Barbie and turn by turn everyone was meeting her and Barbie ..Butch guesses that she was introducing the baby to people.

He walked toward soon she caught sight of him her smile became a frown.

"yeah …well enjoy the party I will talk to you later.." she said

She ignored him and moved toward another group he followed her.

"buttercup!buttercup!listen to me" he said as he followed her

"whats your problem Butch! Please don't create a scene over here just get out" she said fariously

"butters!I know what I did was wrong but please I am really very much sorry for what happened I regret it" he said

Buttercup looked away and said"just get out of here now!"

He looked at her" butters please..I am sorry for everything ..give me any punishment …anything just come back.." he said

She ignored and tried to get held her wrist.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted

Everyone looked at them

"Don't you ever touch me again you bastard!" she shouted

"Buttercup I know what I did was wrong but please for the sake of the baby..for her future please take me back..!" he said It was obvious on his face that he was in pain

"listen carefully Butch..she is not your baby she is only mine..and I will die but never give her to you infact I wont even let you come near her..I hate even your shadow …and by the way …I cheated on you in college right..I guess its not your baby then…Joji must be the father"She said as her tone clearly showed hatred

"don't you ever say that! Again she is my baby I am her father" He shouted back..

"It hurts right?Well Its not even close to what I went through.." she said now a smirk appeared on her beautifull face.

"please butters! I will tell everyone …that it wasn't you..who cheated I will tell everyone about what I did with you that night..please take me back" he said ..that came from the bottom of his heart

"is their a problem Buttercup?"Rick asked

"hey!Rick no bigge its just an old friend of mine." She pressd on word Friend

"well! Then nice to meet you any friend of buttercup is a friend of mine ..I am Rick Maxwell..I use to be buttercup's friend" he said

"use to?" buttercup repeated in surprise

"Buttercup !I wanted to ask you something?" he said in his most formal tone

"ooh shit!" blossom murmured as if she knew what was coming

"In these past years, you were going through a very difficult time…Seeing you going through all that was very painfull…you know that I love you since pre school..you are my world buttercup …my day starts and ends with you…I am ready to accept Barbie as my daughter and will give her my name…please please..(he bended on his knees)Will you Marry me ?"

Pain ran through Butch blood..The moisture in his eyes were coming back…He eagrly looked at her..her head was down ..Silence was broken in the huge hall by Buttercup ..

"will you hold Barbie for me Bubbles?" she said

Bubbles barley just nodded and took Barbie

She looked at her sisters for a moment ..and then she looked at Butch he was just staring at her with tears in his eyes ..she smiled and walked towards Rick ..she bended a little and kissed Rick on lips

Butch pov

She smiled and walked towards that bastard and she gracefully bended a little and kissed Rick

For a minute I couldn't see anything everything was black…A wild monster wanted to shread his Ribs for kissing her…I gritted my teeth…And hissed

"Oh no! Boomer quick!" Brick shouted

"get away from her!" I shouted

My brothers held me I struggle to get out Blossom and bubbles were also helping them hold me.

"I will kill you!"I shouted ..Every part of my body was hurting…All I wanted to do was kill that Bastard…

I realeased my self and launced toward them …

Bang…Some one hit me on head by metel

Everything went black again

Buttercup words rang through my mind

"_**You will pay for this Butch ...I will get my revenge ...it will hurt more than Its hurting me now ...you will wish for death ...Better watch out cuz you know I will"**_

She was right I was wishing for death now …because the pain was just unbearable..

Didn't expected that Did ya?..

Any way please please please Review

Answering Reviews

gpt13: thanx for adding me as you fav author ..next time please review luv ya..

Princess Tiara 141298:thanx for the review …btw was that in the movie too?luv ya

bubblynikki0914:jee tankx..please review

rawr101:thankyou very much!I am honored…please review luv you aloot!

animeskullgirl16: where are you? Darling

Ok soo that's …enough for today…I will answer review next tym!

She-pirates-kick-butt, Babydoll,Milatrybrat Usa …guys where are you?

Please review -


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter:15

Hey guys !

Sorry for keep you waiting…ok

Answering reviews

**SHE-PIRATES-KICK-BUTT: ooo thank god ur back…I missed u sooo much..really!thankyou soo much for those lovely reviews I LOVE you sooo much for such review!And by the way when are you uploading ABC ROWDYRUFF BOYS…and I cheacked ur profile its freaking awesome **

**Babydoll: OMG…thanks a lot for coming back….I missed you aloot!**

**animeskullgirl16****: I know but he is very important character ….thanks for review holy crow ur friend of marniv she is like one of my fav author…she said u r awesome wow ur such a good writer than I will for sure add u to fav author**

**bubblynikki0914****:thankyou very much sweetheart…Btw I visited ur profile…its nice thankyou again …love you**

**rawr101: comeon !I missing you**

**Ok…Ok enough answers btw the people mention above are very important to me and I love them before starting the new chapter I just wanna ask does any of you know how can I get a beta reader?**

**And please don't forget to search for a story I love**

**ABC ROWDYRUFF style written by She-pirate-Kick-Butt…**

**This story is freaking awesome **

Chapter 15

(butch Pov)

After my little attempt to kill Buttercup New fiance …the guest got scared and the truth was reaveled to urg…that Rick!For a minute I thought he will leave her thinking that she is just using him to hurt me but he…

"Buttercup! May I speak to you alone?" he asked

She nodded and they left the great hall

(buttercup Pov)

After Butch created a seen.I saw a glint of hurt in Rick eyes ..He asked me to talk to him alone he lead the way to barbie's Room since it was the nearest

"butters I love you!" he said as soon as I got in.

"I know .." I replied with a smile

"I cant live without you" he said

A since of Déjà vu flashed

And now Instead of Rick I was seeing a Butch

Hurt… he was I knew

"I don't know what will happen or what he will do" said Rick

"I will fight for you" he said

I closed my eyes and opened them again

Rick was of course standing there

"You don't need to fight …I am already yours " I replied

"but your sisters.." he said

"I don't care…I will talk to them"I finished

He came close and hugged me…But this wasn't the feeling which I should have

I hugged him back ofcourse

"come on .." He said

I followed him out

(Butch Pov)

I really wanted the kill that twerp…I was devoted to her …I am devasted without her and why does she have to be soo hard?

"Mr JOjo?" the ugly hag said in a formal tone.

I scuffed

"I believe there is no purpose for you to stay here so I request you leave.." he said

"shut the hell up!" I said

"behave your self" Butters growled

I began to lose control

"I cant" I whispered

"Buttercup your just destroying your life with Rick…Butch is the one for you …he is sorry for what he did …he wants you back"Bubbles said

I saw Buttercup smirk

"don't fool your self ..you know you still love him"Blossom said

"oh wow ! just wow…he wants me to forgive him..great…ok I will" she said with a smile

I couldn't believe my ears.I smiled while That Rick was shocked

"On one condition…" she added

I knew it that happiness was too good to last.

"what ?I am ready to do anything?Please just forgive me come back" I said

Rick was glaring at me ."bring those 4 years back…" she said. I sighed " I love you now ..i am sorry" I replied

"Buttercup he just wants Barbie!" he said

That's it…I launced my self at him.I Punched him on his ugly face…and kicked him in his private place then HE pushed me and kicked me as well …then he shouted "security! There is an intruder"

"fight your self you coward" I said

He smirked and punched stupid guards came to help. one of them held my hands while the other kicked me in stomach

I brothers jumped into fight ..even 1000 rick guards are no match for us 3

Soon enough those guards passed out

Me ,Boomer and Brick cornered him but buttercup blocked our way

"no!no!no this is totally unfair isn't it 3 against 1?" she said

"Brick and Boomer step away please!" she added

I glared at her. she didn't care when they were beating me cares about him .Now that made me very mad.

"ok Rick vs Butch" she said while smirking"fight"..I didn't move a muscle"Fight" she repeated

"I can kill him" I said

"hey buttercup?tell us who do you want should win?" Boomer said

She smirked"good question X boy friend Vs fiancé …very difficult" she said

"save it.."Brick growled

"Buttercup..please for Barbie sake..just finish the scene" bubbles said

"your right!" she said softly

"blossom and Bubbles..you are my sisters and I love you very much ..you were there for me in the most difficult time I know I am being a problem and I promise I wont stop you to start your own life…you left them because of me thankyou very much for being there when I needed you most.."

They gasped

"please tell your friends to leave.." she said .

She went straight towards bubbles and snatched Barbie from her hand in a type of protective manner and gracefully walked away I began to lose control.

I couldn't just said I followed her and said

"I am sorry ..I didn't mean to hurt you..I am really sorry I made you cry..please I was just so jealous ..please"I said while shivering inside

OI grabbed her wrist

"butch let go!" she shouted

"please I didn't mean to hurt ..i am sorry I was stupid ridicules …" I said while swallowing the killer pain inside me of losing her.

"guards ..guards" that bastard shouted again..

And the next thing I knew me and my brothers were thrown out of house

(Buttercup pov)

Ofc! My sisters were mad at me for behaving that bad with HIM and his brothers

"you are so stupid?"they both said together

"yeah sure" I replied ignoring them

"butters he told you he is sorry.." Blossom said

"yeah..so" I replied not giving a thought to whatever they were saying was actually true

"soo what do you want him to do?"bubbles said harshly

"I don't want anything just…I am in love with rick now"I lied

I do wanna hurt him as much as he did.I want to make him regret what he did..TO ME..

OK THAT'S IT PLEASE REVIEW…


	16. Chapter 16

Guys any idea what I should do next

I really want to finish this

Sooo what should I do?


End file.
